


Desires

by Oxyz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyz/pseuds/Oxyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin x Kylo, some kind of (mind)fuck, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires

There’s a chaos inside Kylo’s mind. There’s a lust, fear, shame. There’s dissatisfaction. Anakin investigates the medley out of these conflicting emotions.

Kylo arches his back and makes a half-broken sigh. His crying moan is simultaneously both “no, don’t” and “oh god yes”. Anakin doesn’t even need a physical body to make him act like this, the Force is more than enough, just a simple touch is more than enough to open up the young man’s mind full of shameless fantasies. It’s pretty easy to make Kylo believe that they are real, he readily rejects any logic. He gasps and moves toward the phantom hands exploring his flexible body.

Anakin holds Kylo’s crossed wrists above his head and makes him spread his legs. Kylo is still afraid of his own desires and before he does he conversely tries to bring his legs together. He turns his head to the side – bitten lips are pursed, face is blushed, curls of hair plastered to his forehead. Anakin is amused every time he sees Kylo’s pudency that cannot be overpowered even by the lust.

Pictures inside Kylo’s mind are ridiculously prosaic. Bringing them to life Anakin adds some colors. He almost causes a pain playing with Kylo by the Force. He leaves him no one chance to foretell the next move taking him by surprise. He alternates caress and pitiless cruelty, and Kylo reacts for all of it with his inherent chaotic randomness. He twitches forward, gets a painful touch that snubs him and then tries to avoid it. But he immediately starts begging for more. He almost whispers, and his whisper is silent and pathetic.

“Please… Please…”

And then Anakin pushes into him, deep inside his shuddering body and convulsively beating thoughts.

Kylo cries out and throws his head back.

“Please stop, it hurts so much! I’m so afraid…” he thinks at first. But then it turns into “No, don’t stop, it’s so hot, so good…”

Now the whole his mind is a hurricane consisting of hectic changing desires. Mind full of wishes that Anakin indulgently makes come true.

As long as this is what Kylo wants from him.


End file.
